


I will break you

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Canonical Character Death, Cock Rings, Collars, Crying, Crying Daryl Dixon, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, F/M, Face-Fucking, Force Choking, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knives, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Anguish, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sad Daryl Dixon, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Negan is given a surprise by Simon that the two think they can use to break Daryl into becoming a soldier.





	1. A Day Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how when or why I had this idea but I quickly became obsessed. It's been read and re-read and then re-read again. I've edited and edited and I hope you guys like it. Kind of dark though I'm gonna be honest. Comment and let me know what you think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon has a surprise for Negan who uses it to surprise Daryl.

****Negan follows Simon down a dirt trail. It was close to sunset so he was starting to doubt the importance of this big surprise his right hand said he has for him.  
"Sorry for the wait big man. It's right up here." Negan raises his eyebrows in disbelief. They'd been walking for about an _hour._ It wasn't that it was hot or that he didn't do good with long distance but Negan wanted to get back to messing with Daryl. One of his scouts found an Aqua CD and he couldn't **wait** **to**  play Barbie Girl for forty two hours straight. "Alright, right in there is a gift just for you sir." Negan gives a small strained smile looking at the beat up run down shed.  
"Alright Simon. Let's see what you've got here." Simon grins moving out of his way opening the door as he does. Negan sighs putting Lucille on his shoulder.  
"May I present to you: your present." Negans eyes widen staring down.  
"What the fuck?"

 

Carol was forging for some acorns more out of habit than anything. She had more fruits and vegetables than she knew what to do with. Having them made her feel guilty. It was easy enough to sneak extras into the Kingdom. But she DID need a reason to go in. Bringing Ezikiel and the others her 'famous' acorn cookies was a decent one. Carol smiles to herself when she hears it. A twig snapping. Whirling around knife in hand she scans the tree line. There was nothing that she could see. Her ears were straining and Carol refused to even blink. Sighing admitting it must have been an animal she turns around. Just to jump out of her skin. There was a man standing beside her with a rather creepy smile on his face.  
"Hello. I'm sorry to startle you. But I'm not here to hurt you. That's not what I want to do." He tells her holding up his hands. Carol doesn't lower her knife but she doesn't kill him.  
"Go away." She states. His smile, somehow, widens.  
"Sure thing, sure thing. I just got one quick question." Carol purses her lips tilting her head. "Your name Carol?" She quirks an eyebrow at him.  
"Who's asking." The man claps his hands together looking pleased walking around her. She never took her eyes off him.  
"Daryl." Carol remembers her eyes widening and trying to block his elbow as it came crashing down on the back of her head. But then there was nothing.  
When she wakes up she was handcuffed to some sort of pipe. Her head throbbed making her squeeze her eyes shut tight trying to gain her barrings. Her deep breathing techniques were useless as she realizes her jaw was sore because there was a ball gag forcing her mouth open. Lord only knows how long she or it has been there. Her arms hurt a bit suggesting a couple of hours. Hell even her tail bone was stiff. Peaking into her newest prison she glances about trying to figure a way out of this. The shed was barely larger than her arm spand. The only thing besides the door was the pipe she was attached to. Carol grumbles acknowledging that if she tried to break it the noise would attract walkers. And there was no way the walls or door would withstand more than one. Just as she was debating breaking her wrist there was muffled voices and the door was thrown wide open.  
"What the fuck?" An unknown voice makes her glare against the bright light.

 

Negan stares down at the woman in disbelief. Her hair was gray but to him it looked a tad premature. Her ice blue eyes were scowling up at him in absolute hatred. It was hard to tell her figure the way Simon had her cuffed to a pipe, but she was wearing a baggy dark blue button up shirt. Greenish grey cargo pants and black combat boots that we're SO bad ass. Negan blinks a few times before turning to Simon in a calm rage.  
"Simon. What the hell is this?" Simon beams liking the way Negan didn't understand his gift.  
"I'd like to introduce you to Carol." Negan's eyebrows knit together.  
"Who?" Simon leans against the wall the two of them ignoring the way she tugs a little at her restraints.  
"The other day I was in Alexandria and I over heard a couple of them wishing 'Carol' would come home and fix everything." The woman stills, looking confused. "So I decided to ask them about her. I figured she was dead the way they talked about her. Instead they told me she had left when Daryl shunned her out." Negan's eyes widen turning to look at her. The woman, Carol, was blinking back tears.  
"What is he **_gay_**? This **sweet**  young thing?" Her eyes roll the tears evaporating. Negan kneels down poking at her gag making saliva gather at the edges of her mouth. "What else? You wouldn't do this if thats all you learned." Simon chuckles.  
"Correct. I went and asked Rick about her." Negan hasn't turned away from her and he could see the flicker of fear in her eyes, the shadow of shame, and the cold mask of indifference.  
"Go on." He demands using his knuckles to tuck under her chin and keep her at eye level.  
"He said it wasn't like that. The two of them had ghosts to deal with and for the first time since they met they didn't find solace in each other." Negan's mouth forms an 'O' his head tilting a little. Carol closes her eyes. He recognizes the look of a mental cursing.  
"So, 'solace in each other' that sounds sweet." Carol turns her head away keeping her eyes closed. "So does that mean Daryl, LOVES you?" She sucks in as much breath as she's able but gives a slight shake of the head. Negan hums thinking deeply. "Thank you Simon. This is the best gift I have EVER received."

 

Daryl shivered on the ground of his concrete cell. He had messed up and instinctively killed one of the walkers he was supposed to be securing to the fence. So Dwight had his clothes taken away again. It's been a day since he's eaten. He thinks. The music doesn't stop and the door doesn't open. Daryl's lost count on how many times he has listened to 'Easy Street' in a row. He was drifting in and out of consciousness when the click of the lock jolts him to attention.He barely covered his eyes before the light from the hall way flooded in blinding him a little.  
"Get up. Negan's got some plans for you." Daryl frowns blinking up at Simon. He was expecting Dwight. Simon was smiling down at him looking more than eager for whatever Negan was up to. It set Daryl's teeth on edge. But he quietly stood, remembering how fast he got clothes the last time he was standing naked in front of someone. Daryl learned from experience, (mostly Merle) that even people who liked dick didn't like looking at them. Especially when they were soft and limp. Simon's mouth twitches his eyes trailing down Daryl's body before motioning him to follow. Daryl scowls at the floor hating that he's gained enough trust to not be pushed in front of the other man. He followed dutifully through the twists and turns of the maze-like building. He recognized the door to Negan's wives room, the stair well that leads down to the workers area. They pass a window over looking the yard where Daryl's been working. His feet were starting to hurt by the time they made it to a door Daryl's never seen before. There was a man outside; Daryl thinks his name is David. He remembers him harrassing Enid when they were in Alexandria last. David doesn't look too happy to be there making Daryl even more nervous. "In we go." Simon says happily. David opens the door shoving Daryl a little as he passes. The room was gigantic. There were no windows. The lighting was rather terrible with two hanging lightbulbs and black walls. Daryl makes a shocked noise when his bare feet land on soft plush carpet. He stops moving shaking a little at a comfort he never thought to feel again. It took a lot of will power to stay  standing and take in his surroundings. There was also a large bed in the center of the wall farthest from him that made him uncomfortable. Simon chuckles putting his hands on his hips to watch Daryl. Daryl ignores him chewing the inside of his cheek looking around. There was a table that had stuff on it. The damned thing was covered so he had no idea what, just that they were bulky. He winces noticing the wall opposite the bed was made for someone to be chained to it. Simon taps his shoulder earning a grunt of shock. Daryl follows the point he was given and his stomach churns, a dog spike was in the middle of the room iron chains attached to it and a large black leather collar large enough to fit on a human being.  
"The fuc-" Daryl whispers more to himself than anything, Simon cuts him off.  
"You'll figure it out soon enough. Come on through here." Simon grips him by the shoulder steering him through a door Daryl's had failed to notice. It blended into the wall so to know it was there you'd have to been shown.  
The next room was embarrassing in comparison to the first. Obnoxiously white, the tile floor, the walls, the marble sink counter combo. Daryl's eyes pop lingering on the marble bath tub. It had to be the biggest tub he's ever seen. Filled to the brim with bubbles. Daryl suddenly had a troublesome thought.  
"Why?" He asks looking at Negan's right hand. Simon runs his tongue over his bottom lip before answering,  
"Cause the Big Guy wants you all cleaned up. He's got a surprise for you." Daryl feels his heart drop. Negan's killed someone else. Oh god. But who? Could have been anyone. Daryl shakes his head tears welling up in his eyes. Simon frowns, "No?" Daryl gulps loudly shaking his head again. "Sorry compadre but this wasn't an option." He says sounding anything but apologetic. Daryl closes his eyes remembering the last time he fought a chance to get clean. Carol, one of the last glimpses of HIS Carol that he saw in Alexandria. Threatening to hose him while he slept. Daryl tries to stop his lower lip from trembling but the sigh from Simon let's him know it was still noticed. The older man places the flat of his hand in between Daryl's shoulder blades giving him a quick shove forward.


	2. Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan reveals his surprise to Daryl and gives him a few options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided this will work best with chapters. It also helps me see a little striaghter. (pun intended) Comment and lemme know what you think! Sorry for the wait on this one!

Daryl let out a small 'oomph' when he was shoved out of the bathroom. He was still wet from Simon's attempt to drown him. Most people would have called it a bath. But Daryl had sat stock still while the other man scrubbed him all over. Including his privates. When Simon had tried to wash Daryl's ass there was a fight. Water had sloshed everywhere. Three times Daryl was forced under water, but twice Simon was. After the second time Simon has decided Daryl was clean enough and dragged him out by his hair tossing him onto the carpet on the other side of the door. 

 _"Jesus. Simon_ I asked you to give him a bath. What the hell happened?" Daryl stiffens at the sound of that voice. He hates how he clenches every muscle to keep himself from shaking. Hates the way his stomach churns in fear. The fact that he's afraid of this man. Just as much as he was afraid of his father. If he wasn't careful he would be having a panic attack. Something he hasn't had since the first few days of the turn.

"Sorry boss man. Turns out Daryl is a little shy when it comes to his private parts." Daryl glances up at them the two leering down at him. Daryl curls in on himself when Negan takes a step closer. Guarding his organs in case of a kick. Nobody mentions how Negan has never kicked him. The standing men nod at each other. "I'll leave you to it. Davey is right outside if you need me he'll come get me." Daryl's eyes follow Simon's retreating back as he leaves. 

"Hiya Daryl." The sudden closeness of Negan's voice makes him scramble backwards his finger tips staying on the ground, sitting on the balls of his feet back hunched. "Whoa, calm down there tiger. I just wanted you to notice our gift." Negan stands up using Lucille to point towards the wall opposite the bed. Daryl shakily stands up afraid to look over and see just who Negan has. 

Daryl blinks three times once he shifted so he could see past Negan. He doesn't remember tackling the older man. He remembers seeing red, and roaring in rage. His hands were claw like going for Negan's throat. Negan was faster than Daryl but only fast enough to throw Lucille in front of his neck before falling to the ground in a tangle of limbs. One if Daryl's hands was being torn by the barbed wire staining Negan's white shirt. 

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU YOU SONOVABITCH!" Negan's laughter fuled his rage as Daryl snarls. But Negan wasn't clouded by rage. He tucks his knees up and kicks them out sending Daryl spraling across the room. By the time Daryl was standing ready to lunge again, Negan was pointing the bat at the hanging figure. 

"Ah, ah. Careful now. Or I might just," he clicks his tongue loudly. Negan chuckles darkly at the worried look on Daryl's face. 

"Don't. Please, jus' don't hurt her." His earlier out burst must have woken her because instead of her head lulling on her chest her ice blue eyes meet his dark ones. His heart clenches noticing the oddest gag he's ever seen. Like a ball for a dog.

"That was a wonderful reaction, the best I've had outta you yet. But, I gotta say I expected a bit more." Daryl swallows hard not looking away from her.

"What's she doin' here?" He asks in barely more than a whisper. Negan beams lowering Lucille.

"Simon and I found her fighting off a dozen or so undead asshole's and we saved her. She was grateful and asked what she could do to repay us." Daryl's eyes flicker towards him, but he was more focused on Carol's eyes rolling. 

"Bullshit." Negan grins. 

"True. The point is we figured out that she knows you and that you two were close." Daryl chews the inside of his cheek.

"What do you want." He breathes. It was his fault she was here. There would be nothing that would stop Daryl from saving her. And Negan knows it.

"Well I know you two used to 'find solace' with each other." Carol glares trying to say something behind the gag. Daryl's hand twitches wishing he could remove it. "Calm down. I just want you guys to - oh hell screw it. I am the worst thing to ever happen to you I know that but I just can't take her seriously." 

Daryl grimaces watching Negan step closer to her. Nobody made a sound as the gag was unhooked. With a click of her jaw she spits the ball into his face. The gag bounced off Negan's face with a wet slap and rolled on to the ground under a side table.

 "Finally." She grumbles.

"Hot damn that was sexy as hell." Daryl shifts where he's standing. 

"You're wrong you know." Carol states evenly. Negan makes a face glancing over at Daryl putting a hand over his heart. 

"Oh  _ **am I**_? Well little lady what am I wrong about?"  Daryl winces a little when Negan leans close to Carol. She said nothing until Daryl looked at her worried at that all too familiar mischievous glint that she got when she was determined to make him laugh, or at least blush. 

"Well, 'There ain't nothin' worse in this whole gotdamned shit hole of a earth than Shane and Lori's cookin'.'" she quotes. Daryl's mind was reeling in shock. It had been YEARS since he's thought about that night. It had to have been the night before he met Rick, the night before Merle went to Atlanta. Shane and Lori had wanted to play house to test the waters and see how Carl thought about it. The pair of them had used a can of beans, some mushrooms, and berries all mixed together. The bottom was burnt the middle wasn't solid enough for a fork and the top was freezing which for a summer night in Georgia was impressive. Merle was pissed that dinner was terrible and was ready to start a riot. Daryl was right behind him at the time. He was pissed from not being able to do anything about Ed. The brothers had just learned he was a wife beater, and here Carol had just quoted what he shouted across the fire. Most everyone laughed, even Shane and Merle. Daryl can't believe she even heard him, let alone remembered. 

"What is that just some sort of inside joke between you two?" Daryl shakes his head focusing on the present. Daryl shrugs,

"Guess..." Negan sways Lucille around looking like he was trying to decide on what to do. 

"Well hell, in that case I'm even  _ **more**_ eager for this. Cause now it's a challenge." Carol juts her chin out eyes blazing. 

"What are you talking about?"  Carol asks sounding exasperated. Daryl was amazed that she was able to keep her head high and stay unafraid of Negan of all people. 

"I wanna make a deal with the two of you." Daryl scoffs softly. "It's true. If you and Carol do  _ **every**_ _ **single** thing _I say for the next twenty-four hours," Daryl grimaces, "I will personally escort you back to Alexandria and allow you to stay there indefinitely." Daryl stares at him in shock. This had to be some sort of trick. What if he agreed and it wasn't? What if he agreed and it was but he made Daryl hurt her? Or worse?

"I cain't hurt her." He admits defeatedly. 

"Allow?" Carol parrots looking disgusted. Negan grins,

"You're new to this whole situation aren't ya honey?" Daryl bites his lip to stop himself from snapping at him. Carol however,

"Don't you call me that." Negan does and exaggerated shiver turning to wink at Daryl,

"Wowza, ho-oh, man oh  _ **man**_ , I  _like_ her." Carol scoffs while Daryl chews his cheek again. "Listen, Daryl," the Archer pulls his shoulder out from Negan's sudden grip receiving a sigh, "any pain I ask you to inflict on her?" It was phrased more like a question than anything, "will not be permanent damage.  ** _And_** if you two do NOT agree," the two flinch at his sudden shout, "well then I'll just have to go get Rick and make him do it. While you watch." Negan states flatly eyes wide with that psychotic glimmer 

 Daryl looks at Carol his heart breaking. He knows Negan well enough that it isn't an empty threat. He also knows that whatever he has planned for  _Daryl_ to do to her, it would be a walk in the park compared to what he would make Rick do. Just to break all three of them. Not that Rick could get any worse in his opinion. Carol's eyes meet his. He tries to tell her without words everything he feels. How scared he is for her, for everyone back home. How sorry he is because he knows if she didn't know him she wouldn't be here. How much he loves her and would do anything to protect her. 

Carol blinks twice looking at him. Her head was slightly set to the side in contemplation. Something shifts in her features and she tries to straighten herself instead of the awkward spread eagle her restraints have her in. She gives Daryl a reassuring smile that seems to scare all the cold out of his blood before turning to Negan.

"One condition," Negan quirks an eyebrow his grin locking up, "you only take weapons from Alexandria. No food, no medicine,  _nothing_ but guns." Negan whistles low looking her up and down. Something Daryl's been avoiding doing after first seeing her stripped of all dignity. Daryl knows Negan, what Carol was countering was not something he wanted to do. And yet: today was just a day for surprises,

"Deal. How about we get started then?" 


	3. Coming to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol's POV for the results of Negan's deal. While Daryl gets his thoughts together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry last chapter took forever. This one should be a little shorter than the other two.

Carol looks between the two men with slight disgust. This man this  _Negan_ has somehow broke her Daryl. And apparently Rick if he believes he can make Rick do anything he doesn't want to do. Daryl seems convinced. Because where as she has yet to hear someone call him by name; there was nobody else this could be. Having Daryl here must have been punishment for what they did to that satalite Outpost. Carol was just an added bonus to get Daryl to do what he wanted him to. 

That's exactly why she gave him the ultimatum. With what she learned about The Savior's they were ruthless, forceful, and didn't like the other communities to have weapons. But they also took all sorts of supplies. They could use the Hilltop, and hell as soon as she got them out if this mess, the Kingdom to store weapons long enough to get the right amount of people and a plan together to kill Negan. With Glenn getting in and out shouldn't be a problem. Even with Abraham leaving Rosita for Sasha the two Texans could teach people how to shoot and fight. 

Plus they'll have Daryl. Her Daryl once she chases away the shadows Negan's casted on him. Through out the conversation and debate Carol's eyes never left Negan even staring straight at Daryl trying to silently reassure him that whatever Negan has planned it'll be ok. Hell she lived through Ed, and then Sophia's death and every loss they've had since. Admittedly Lizzie and Micha were still rough and Beth too but she lived damn it and so had Daryl. Carol purses her lips at Negan's acceptance. If anything good was to come of this besides her part of the deal it would be the god awful terrible shouldn't be in place didn't have the right to exist satisfaction that whatever Negan is going to have Daryl do to her was something Beth never got from the Archer. 

Shaking her head she ignores her misplaced jealousy and focuses. Daryl's face went from shocked to horrified which, didn't  _that_ just do  **wanders** on her old lady self-esteem. 

"Great, so let me down and we will get started." She preens with her best politely place smile. Negan chuckles in a way that reminds her too much of Ed. 

"Nu-uh sweetheart. Not yet. First we gotta get Daryl all prepped primed and ready. Then you." She hates him she decides. It was a strong dislike and an easy place in the "needs to die" category but now it was hate. Which was unfortunate because the people she hated tended to live longer than those she loved. 

"M-me?" Daryl croaks out. The few times he spoke, even his screaming sounded to her like he hadn't talked in a while. Just how long has he been here? Negan licks his lips as if deciding to answer while he gently sits down his weapon. Carol found it a bit odd that he treated the bat so tenderly. Even Daryl didn't do that with his cross bow. 

"Y _es_ **indeedy!** You are going to freak  _the fuck_ out when you see what I have planned." He informs strolling over to a covered table. "Be-fucking-hold." He says almost bored whipping the cream colored sheet off with a flourish. Carol cranes her neck trying to see what they're working with while Daryl takes three steps back practically tripping over himself. 

"You're sick." Daryl gasps glancing at Carol and then back to Negan. She huffs slightly at being left out, but also Daryl's reaction around her. Really the two of them used to sleep next to each other, share a sleeping bag even. Granted they had been fully clothed but still. She wasn't treating  **his** nudity like it was disgraceful, she was still respectful of course and not out right staring like she wanted to either. Carol knows Daryl is... hesitant around intimacy but his out right refusal to acknowledge her lack of clothing was getting insulting. He wasn't even blushing. 

When Negan had been undressing her in his personal bedroom he kept going on and on about the " _things they could do_ " with a body like hers. With the jeans he wore when he dragged her down the hall, with all her kicking and struggling she felt his attraction. She hated how warm she had gotten but it had been a lengthy amount of time since she had been touched like a woman. After Sophia's birth Ed suddenly had an obsession with anal. Him being in the room when their daughter came into the world might have had an effect on that but still. Carol shivers thinking of that part of her past. Something she would rather not re-live. 

"You like 'em?" Negan taunts Daryl before wheeling the table closer to Carol so she could see. She liked that it had wheels. "What about you princess?" Her eyes narrowed at the nickname but studied the tools and toys without paying it head. It started to scare her how calm she was. Yes she was scared for Daryl and worried about everyone back home. So much so that if she thought about it she would cry. But...Carol finds that if she just doesn't think about it she just... disassociates. 

"Simple enough. Basic BDSM." She comments shrugging as best as she could. A couple of plugs of different sizes, a ring that looked like it would be torture for Daryl, various ranges of dildos and vibrators, a whip that she believes to have a bit of dried blood on it, more gags, a harness of some sorts, more than two bottles of lube, three boxes of condoms, some candles, a pair of handcuffs, and some more chains. 

"Basic." Negan echos. "Basically you just became the hottest person in the whole  _ **god damned fucking world**  _to me." Carol almost smiles at the death glare Daryl sends his way. If this was all that was in store for them then this was going to be a walk in the park, she thinks biterrly. Who knew Ed was so useful.

 


	4. Condoms and Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl has to come to terms with being prepped while Carol is allowed to get comfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever. I've been distracted by work and my kid. Plus an Avengers smut piece I'm working on. Thank you guys for your comments and subscriptions and of course the kudos! I hope you enjoy!

While Carol and Negan chatted up, Daryl studies the items on the table in front of him rather confused. Merle would have been proud of his reaction even though his brother would know it was an act. Daryl knows what they  _are_ of course. Condoms lube and toys of course. But he isn't quite sure what Negan is going to use them  _for_. He had said he was prepping Daryl. But...Daryl's a guy? He knows he isn't the most experienced when it comes to sex, but it was the emotional bit that was difficult for him not the physical. Something he and Merle have chalked up to one more thing Will Dixon ruined for his youngest son. 

His brother did make sure he knew stuff so he wouldn't be made fun of, and knew if he enjoyed some things. Which again Daryl's a guy? He's never found it difficult to get off when he wanted to or had time. Daryl has heard a million jokes about men being easy to please and has never found a reason for them to be untrue. He glances between the table to Negan then Carol and back to the table. BDSM was something the hunter has never  heard of before and it just highlights how inexperienced he was. Daryl fights a blush when he sees a flicker of pity flash across Carol's face. Somehow she knows what's going to happen and Daryl doesn't think he wants to know how she does. 

"Well? What do you think  _Daryl_? Think the three of us are gonna have a good time?" Negan leans back and forth between the two of them waggling his eye brows. Daryl just blinks and shrugs. 

"Already 'greed." He mutters. Negan's eyes narrow slightly before picking up the box of matches.

"Light one of the candles then won't you?" Daryl doesn't know if it's a test but he doesn't hesitate. Carol makes a noise gaining their attention. Daryl doesn't buy the innocent look she gives them, or the blush that spreads down her neck to her chest.

"Sorry, just curious." Negan laughs softly while Daryl studies her. The way her hands were sitting were slightly different than before.

"Don't worry sugar. I won't let you miss a second of this." He picks up a large key from the table pointedly looking at Daryl, "light 'em up or  **I** will light  _her_ up." Daryl nods and finishes lighting the rest of the candles. It was mood lighting but Daryl didn't think they were necessary. 

"Oh well thank you very much." Carol says cheerfully. Daryl watches from the corner of his eye as Negan unlocks her wrists and then her ankles. It made his skin crawl to watch him touch her. But without getting them both killed he didn't know what to do about it. 

"Of course. Come here for me please." The please was sarcastic since Negan has a hand on the back of her neck leading her to the collar and chain in the middle of the floor. She stops just short of it with a tight smile.

"Would it be too bold to ask for a pillow to sit on?" Negan gives a small 'ha' turning to Daryl.

"She's got some  ** _balls_** on her doesn't she?" Daryl sets down the matches finishing his task with a small scowl.

"Ain't a big deal is it? Let her be comfortable when ya dealin' with me?" Anything to help her. For her. Negan taps his fingers against her shoulder blades in thought.

"Shouldn't be an issue. Daryl look at you being all sorts of considerate. I like your conditions just as much as you don't like my terms. Be a doll and go get her one off the bed there." Negan caters never letting go of Carol. She gives Daryl a tight smile. He shifts before nodding keeping them in his line of sight as he picks the largest, softest looking one. He freezes on his way back to them when Negan leans down and kisses the corner of Carol's mouth. 

Her eyes suddenly reminded him of a steel door slamming shut. She was disassociating he could tell. And he didn't know what to do to stop it. Just like when they first got to Alexandria. But he wasn't going to let his fear of doing something dumb push her away again. 

"Don't." He grunts. Carol blinks, a sliver of light back in her eyes. Damn that was easy. And stupid. Negan's eyes fly to his hair line. 

"Exscuse the hell out of me?" Daryl tosses the pillow down next to the spike. 

"Don't kiss her on tha mouth." He says with a shrug. Negan drapes his arm across her shoulders leaning on her heavily. Something shifts in her eyes that reminds him more of how she used to be. More of herself.

"You two seem to think you're in a position to compromise a whole lot." As Negan sucked his teeth nobody spoke or moved. But Daryl didn't flinch away. Kept his eyes level with Negan's. "Give me something in return then. I've allowed her comfort, I promised you that the pain she will feel won't be permanent, crippling, or unbearable, AND I promised Carol here that the Savior's will only be taking guns and ammo from Rick from now on. So." Negan steps closer pulling Carol with him.

"Give. Me. A  _good_ reason." He says frowning deeply. Daryl swallows hard his mind blanking looking for an answer. Negan glances at Carol as she starts to shiver. Daryl frowns his hand twitching to reach out to her. 

"I-it's me. My fault." Negan raises an eyebrow as a few tears spill over. Daryl bites his lip to stay still.

"Explain." Carol let's out a gentle sob.

"M-my husband. Wh-when he died he- he and Daryl were close." Daryl looks at the ground instead of Negan wondering what the hell she was up to. "E-ed he oh god he made him promise that no other man would kiss me but Daryl. I-i loved my husband he was a good ma-man." She wails hugging herself looking shamed. Negan beams looking amused. 

"Cute. Real cute. I especially like the tears for effect." Carol stiffens a little. 

"The hell you talkin'bout?" Daryl shoots the question at him. Negan scoffs.

"Despite the growing  **popular** opinion:  _I_ am not an idiot Daryl. Good try Carol. Because unless you want to try to tell me all the scars on your back and legs are from  _ **Daryl**_ here then I'm guessing your husband was a pretty  **pathetic** piece of garbage." Negan explains running his hand up and down her back. Carol takes a deep shuddering breath wiping her tears away. She licks her lips waves a hand with a sigh.

"Well, if you knew him two years ago that might work." Daryl glares at her. She was hysterical. No, really. A god damned riot. "The truth is I haven't been kissed in almost sixteen years and it brings up bad memories and Daryl knows that." She says turning to look up at Negan eerily evenly. Daryl shifts watching Negan watch her.

"I see. Well in that case:  _Daryl_ will be doing that honor to you." Daryl's mouth drops. No way was Negan being this nice. "See?" He leans down to Carol leering, "I'm  **not** a monster." Carol gives him the same look she's given the old ladies at home reaching up and patting the side of his face.

"No, of course not." Negan gives a shit eating grin to Daryl before turning her back around.

"So, there are two ways to use your safe word and that is if you are about to pass out, or cum." Daryl's brows furrow in a silent question. 

"What's our safe word?" Carol asks settling down on the pillow without a fuss. 

"Your's is Red, cause I'm an asshole and  _you_ don't get why it's funny to me." Her eyes flash dangerously, it wasn't difficult to figure out that she knew. And wasn't happy about it. He winks at her setting the leather collar securely around her neck locking it to the chain. "Daryl's is Pop-Eye." The two look up at him. "Do you understand that Daryl?" Daryl was still trying to figure out what a safe word was but he nods anyways. He'd get it soon enough he supposed. 

"I ain't stupid neither." He grumbles. Carol gives him an apologetic look while Negan claps his hands together standing. 

"Great. Let's get started. I'm leaking, and in a  _desperate_ need to get out of these pants."


	5. Child's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What else can I say except let's get started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry updating took so long. I was working on "Want You Sober" which will be edited I know it needs work I'm sorry. And then I started a few other things that REALLY need work. This however is going to be better. I hope you enjoy!

Negan laughs to himself as he peals off his shirt. Carol, she was a treat in herself. He knows if he isn't careful she could kill him. Just a feeling he has in his gut. But even as he was shedding his clothes she refused to let him out of her sight. The amount of distrust was hot. Not nearly as much as the Daryl kept trying to look  **anywhere** but Negan. Daryl's whole body was flushed when the pants came undone. 

"Oh what's wrong Daryl." He puts a southern twang on his name, "Never been with another man before." Daryl folds his arms trying to shrink in on himself.

"Ain't no fag..." He mutters chewing his lip. Negan narrows his eyes slightly still smiling.

"I forget you lot are from the  **deep** south. What do you think Carol? Anything  _wrong_ with two guys getting it on?" Carol blinks looking up at him. Negan puffs out his chest realizing while he was making fun of Daryl she was looking at his dick. It was impressive he knows. Curved just right and leaking with his want. 

"Neither of us have a problem with it. He's just never been interested in other men." Something in her face changes and he suddenly doesn't believe that.

"Buuull-shit." He says tossing his clothes towards the door. Daryl and Carol shift. "Come on,  we're about to get  _real_ close so why not be honest." Neither of them said a word making him sigh. Without acknowledging them he goes over to the side table next to the bed and pulls out a small but exceptionally sharp knife. Daryl pales.

"What're doin' with tha?" Negan winks at him walking back over to Carol. "Wait!" Daryl snaps when Negan gently grabbed her hair tilting her head back. The collar was large but with her like this her neck was exposed  _just_ right.

"I will try the nice way first always. But you guys are  _so **damned**_ stubborn that we always wind up here." Daryl visibly swallows in fear. Carol however sighs.

"People don't exactly like to open up to their tormentors. Stockholm syndrome is a difficult thing to accomplish." She comments sounding rhetorical. Negan kisses the top of her head watching Daryl fidget. 

"M'brother. While we was growin' up always talked 'bout how it ain't right. Firs' time I was ttracted to a guy I was drunk as shit." Carol gives him a sympathetic look. This was obviously not the first time she's heard this.

"So you're bi just like me?" Negan preans looking giddy. Daryl shrugs,

"Dunno. Never done nothin' with 'nother guy. M'brother and I always ended up fightin' if he noticed I liked a dude. Wasn' ever worth the trouble." Negan pulls the knife away from Carol barely knicking her skin. She sucks in some breath but doesn't move. 

"Not even  _Rick_?" Daryl and Carol make an identical face that gets Negan to laugh. "You serious? You don't find his tight slim ass attractive?" Daryl shrugs looking lost.

"Only ever been 'ttracted to two guys from our group." Something like horror passes across his face before he grumbles, "they're both dead now..." Carol gasps loudly.

"Both of them?" Negan asks scrunching up his face. "I get the Asian-" SMACK! Negan doubles over as Carol hits him as hard as she could, the chain and spike not letting her stand up fully. Daryl closes his eyes accepting that this was how he dies. 

"Glenn? You- you  ** _killed_** Glenn? You said  _RED_ I thought you killed Abraham! I was going to kill you for that Negan but now you're just going to pay." Her voice was trembling as bad as she was. Negan takes a step back laughing as he stands up. 

"You think I only killed  _one_ of your people?" He cackles watching the information process and the guilt hit Daryl all over again. 

"How many?" She demands. Negan leans side to side in debate.

"You know something I don't want to have you two crying your eyes out because of sadness instead of what I'm doing to you." They glare at him.  "Now, I am  **not** going to lie to you, hell I would  _never_ lie to you: you hitting my chest Carol dear," he leans down close to her face, "that  _ **hurt**." _

"If you hurt Daryl I will bite your dick off." Carol fights the collar trying to stand up. She chokes a little but ignores it, the noise has Daryl jumping into action.

"Carol, don't." Daryl rushes forward making her pull back sitting down pulling her into his lap. He had one hand on her shoulder and the other on her outer thigh. Negan frowns at the way he was able to calm her down so easy.

"Damn. You two break my heart. Daryl you are being so damned  _chaste_ with her. You two are both  _ **naked**_ she is in your  _lap_ dude!" The two refuse to look at one another but Negan notices how Daryl was starting to harden. 

"Jus' shuttup." Daryl pouts shifting so she wouldn't notice. 

"Hmm how about instead if punishing Carol by killing you we will just restart the clock." Daryl hears Carol curss under her breath. Was...was she stalling? He grips her tighter. Damn it why didn't he think of that? Daryl sighs heavily and nods. Carol looks up at him tearfully,

"Daryl, I'm so sorry." She whispers. His entire jaw starts trembling with the effort to not sob into her shoulder. It's been so long since he's seen her and everything that has happened everything that was  _his_ fault.

"Cain't have m'blood on yer hands. You'd never forgive yaself." Negan pretends to yawn watching the two of them

"Oh give it a  _rest_!" He's had enough, without care Negan yanks Carol off Daryl and drags the younger man up by his hair. "I have got a  **super** fun night planned and you two are fixing to make it seem like a God damned chore." Daryl grunts as Negan tosses him onto the table. He grips the edges not liking the way the harness he fell on was digging into his ribs. 

"Fuck." He grinds his teeth together unable to see Carol but can only imagine what her facial expression must be. Here he was getting man handled, naked and exposed. 

"Any idea what this is?" Negan asks holding up some sort of black cone. Daryl frowns looking up at him trying to ignore the cock that was jutted out close to his face. Carol makes a noise that doesn't help his nerves.

"No." He admits not taking his eyes off it. Negan leans back a little his dick bobbing at the action. 

"Well I'll be good and give you a fair warning." Negan holds out his hand offering the device for inspection. Daryl looks behind him to Carol who gives him a grim nod before carefully reaching out and placing two fingers against it. 

Negan's other hand pops up holding a small remote clicking a button. Daryl gasps his hand flying backwards like he was burned when the damned thing started vibrating fiercely. 

"The hell is it?" He asks genuinely curious. He thought only the dick shaped ones did that. Negan clicks the remote again walking around to the back side of Daryl. He knows better than to move. 

" _This_ Daryl, is called a butt plug." Daryl frowns tilting his head to look at him. "It goes right up this tight little ass of yours," he explains giving one of Daryl's cheeks a smack getting another gasp from him, "and  **stays** there." 

"It's going to be ok Daryl." Carol whispers harshly. Negan turns holding the remote and plug in the same hand now, lazy in his actions.

"You know something? You  _talk_ **way** to damned much." Negan leans towards Daryl, "if you move I'll kill her." Daryl stiffens at the casual tone of voice before Negan retrieves the earlier gag.

"Daryl don't you worry about me." She sounded so confident that he almost believed her. But the chain was clinking she was grunting in effort to fight him, Daryl flinches at the sound of a slap.

"Stop fucking fighting me, I don't want to hurt you too bad." Daryl growls grinding his teeth together. If it killed him he was going to kill Negan. Slowly and painfully. "There ya go." He could hear Carol gagging as she got used to the ball keeping her jaw wide. "See? Just like child's play." Daryl grinds his teeth listening to Negan's feet echoing on the concrete floor. 

Daryl starts to worry his lip listening to some sort of plastic cap pop open. Everything he's ever read in skin magz runs through his head. First time is gonna hurt. Prostate feels good. There's a burn and there's very little to do about it. The prostate thing. You have to relax. Prostate could make you come without being touched. Daryl hisses half flinching half stiffening when something cold and wet hits the top of his ass crack. 

"The hell?" He growls. Negan chuckles darkly. 

"I'm nicer than y'all think. This hear is some  _lube_ , it'll make things easier on you. This  **might** surprise the hell out of you two but I  _ **do**_ want you guys to enjoy this!" Daryl goes back to chewing his lip doing what he can to relax and ignore the way his heart was pounding against his rib cage. 

Negan winks over at the struggling Carol as he settles on his knees directly behind Daryl. First he traces one finger down following the lube then back up before his other hand pulls the cheek to the side. His eyes were momentarily distracted by the flexing of his calf muscles. 

"Widen your stance." There's a grumble as Daryl does as he's told. Negan runs his tongue over his teeth tapping on Daryl's newly exposed hole. Daryl ducks his head breathing deeply. Without much care Negan pushes his index finger in listening to him hiss. "Damn. You  **are** _tight_." He praises.

Daryl squeezes his eyes shut as Negan adds his middle finger twisting and scissoring them about. He was breathing through his nose trying to think about anything else. It was humiliating and the burn was an honest thing. However there was no pleasure in this so maybe he wasn't whatever it was Negan called him. Bi? Merle would be happy. He thinks bitterly. A third finger was added earning Negan a soft grunt of discomfort.

"Hang on there sunshine I gotcha." Daryl glares at the opposite wall suddenly resenting Rick. If they had done this thing right then he wouldn't be here. Without warning Negan curls his fingers and everything changed. 

An electric jolt shoots through Daryl making him rock against the table sending a few things clattering to the ground as he shouts in surprise. His once flacid cock now at half mast without his consent. 

"The fuck?" He asks breathless. Negan laughs rubbing the pad of his finger on those sensitive nerves again watching Daryl squirm his bowing forward into the table.

"Male G-spot my friend."


	6. Trail We Blaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Daryl doesn't understand his body's reaction to Negan's instructions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I updated. And here I am popping up stuff for unrelated works. I'm sorry. I didn't have any inspiration for this particular story. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy and def comment and let me know some hopes or suggestions y'all have.

Carol swallows with difficulty, the damned gag making her salivate more than normal. When she got out of this she was going to slit Negan's throat. Knowing that Daryl would rather he be anywhere but here watching him get stretched. But what was she to do? Nothing was going to keep Negan from her sight. However to save what was left of Daryl modesty Carol made sure she was only staring at Negan's face and  _not_  the three fingers that had begun sliding in and out with more ease every time. Negan turns the glee on his face made Carol's stomach drop. Those dark eyes were blown with desire and it scared the hell out of her. She wasn't an expert when it came to homosexuality; but she figures sex had to be enjoyable somehow. Her heart goes out to Daryl. Sex wasn't something he was comfortable with and definitely not a pro at. He must be confused and guilty. Negan winks at her turning his attention back to the archer. Her bones ached with the hatred she felt for this man. 

Daryl was panting slightly as his head started to spin. There was something  **wrong** with him if he couldn't tell his body that he didn't like this. It took everything he had to not come. Daryl curses loudly hating the way his balls were painfully tight. The heat was pooled in his groin and he has a feeling if he gave in it would be the best orgasm he's ever had. Not that there had been many but still...he didn't want it to be Negan. Daryl was determined to not make any more noise than he already has.  Being silent was apparently not in the cards for him today because, Negan quickly removes his hand so suddenly Daryl keens despite biting his lip to shut himself up. 

"Oh-ho, it's alright, I gotcha baby boy." Daryl scrunches his face in disgusted confusion. The hell was that supposed to mean? Negan was apparently not up for explaining past that since he shut up. Grumbling Daryl wishes there was a better way to do so. There was the pop of that  _lube_ stuff again. His grip on the table tightens, he takes a few deep breathes watching the way his knuckles whiten with the effort. 

" _Fuckyoufuckingprick_!" He yells through gritted teeth when  **something** was suddenly shoved inside of him. His eyes teared up at the burn. He felt ashamed at the twitch his cock gave of its own accord. He used to hear the saying 'lead-by-your-dick' and he never understood that until now. Negan's laugh echoed off the walls making it sound as if there was three of him. Negan twists the toy as the base settles effectively being fully inserted. Daryl huffs his lip starting to taste like blood. 

"Hold on." Daryl's eyes widen realizing that cone plug thing was what Negan put in him. He gives a half jerk of his head before he could stop himself. "What's the matter sweetheart? You goin' to use your safe word?" Daryl squeezes his eyes shut shaking his head. He's had worse in his life. Daryl knows he could take it. The way he was bent over the table kept his dick pointed down and as a result his thigh was wet from the string of pre-cum that had started leaking from him. Taking it was, clearly, not the issue. Daryl gulps when Negan rubs his lower back as if for reassurance. He wanted this to stop and his stomach clenches guiltily he hated this because he liked it. 

"Just hurry up." He snips when Negan doesn't do or say anything for a moment. 

"If you insist." Daryl yelps jumping a little when the toy starts vibrating. His eyes fall closed a low moan dragging itself past his lips. A weird logic took hold of him. He was enjoying the toy right now, not Negan. Daryl nods to himself bowing forward his hips jerking on their own. Daryl was vaguely aware that his breathing was ragged and that he was making sounds but instead of stopping himself he felt his feet spreed wider. The tip of the plug was barely brushing against the bundle of nerves Negan had found earlier. It wasn't enough, he was leaking excessively as if to prove the point. 

"Daryl." Negan's voice was like ice water. His eyes open and he had enough sense to duck his face away as he blushed a deep red. "This is going to surprise you, but you  _can_ and  **will** stand up straight." Daryl whips his head around to stare at Negan in disbelief. There was no fucking way. Negan chuckles, "Remember who's in charge. I said every little thing and I  _mean_   **every. Little. Thing.** " The underlining threat gave Daryl the resolve to do as he was commanded.

It took a few seconds more than probably necessary. But when he first tarted straightening his back the toy shifted against his prostate and he winced a the intensity. A strange, stupid, sense of self pride swelled in his chest when he managed it. He wasn't even shaking all that badly. Negan sat back on his heels arms resting on his knees grinning like an idiot. Daryl looks at Carol trying to apologize for his traitorous body's reaction. He feels a flush running from his head to toe remembering the large erection standing tall, wet with its want. She was bright red staring at his face. But there was something in the look in her eyes. For starters her pupils were blown as if in fear; but he knows better. She wasn't afraid. He must have been staring too long because Negan clears his throat. 

"Sorry." Daryl mumbles not sure if that was the correct thing to say as he turns to look at the older man. Negan winks at him and much like everything he does, it was without warning or even the hint of it happening; but Negan grabs Daryl by the base of his cock and swallows him down in one fluid motion. Daryl shouts in surprise and horror. The tight wet heat of Negan's mouth felt fantastic and he felt himself throb with need. Mouth open in shock he looks at Carol for help. One blink. Two. Daryl almost laughs in relief. She remembered the mores blinking code he taught her back at the prison.

' _Natural. Don't. Feel. Guilty. You. Doing. Great._ ' Daryl feels his lip quiver again. Carol shifts unable to move very much she continues blinking. ' _Don't. Cry. I. Cry._ ' Before Daryl could even respond Negan sucks insistently bobbing his head. Daryl instinctively curls around Negan's head tangling his fingers in his slick hair. It was softer than he thought it would be. Negan's tongue was skilled and even though Daryl has always been told sucking dick was the submissive role, he feels anything but in control. The vibrations of the plug keep reminding Daryl of that. His hips thrust slightly. Hitting the back of Negan's throat sent a tremor though him. He didn't want to cum because of Negan and especially in his mouth. Negan slurps around Daryl before pulling off shoving Daryl back a bit. He stumbles shivering half of him wishing he would just let himself finish. The other half cussing himself out for wanting it. 

"Good boy." Negan licks his lips standing up and picking something up off the table. It was another thing Daryl had no idea about. But Carol was blinking so fast he couldn't read the warning. Daryl clenches his hands to fist with a hiss as the ring was fastened around the base of his cock. Negan gives himself a long slow stroke when he was done looking Daryl up and down. "Damn, you have  _no_ idea how  **hot** you look right now." Daryl looks to the ground with a frown. He knows what he looks like. Hot was not it. Especially with all his scars. 

Negan circles him still stroking his own cock making Daryl shift uncomfortably. That was a mistake. The plug shifts with him making him gasp. Negan smacks his ass jostling it. Daryl stops a moan in his throat. Negan nods sucking his teeth before picking up one of the larger dildos from the table holding it up in Daryl's face. It had to be heavy with the way it drooped. Daryl leans backwards away from it. Negan winks at him.

"Either you can get it  **wet** or it goes in her dry." Daryl's eyes widen glancing at Carol. She was glaring at Negan again. If she knew what was coming she didn't seem phased. Daryl looks back at the purple rubber in Negan's hand. He didn't know a lot about sex and even less about toys but he knew that dry was not comfortable. His shoulders sagging he reaches up taking it from Negan. The rubber felt weird to him. Almost squishy. Never had he been thankful that Merle was dead until this moment. Because learning of what was going to happen would kill the older Dixon. Taking a deep breath Daryl opens his mouth and slips the toy between his lips. 

Carol's eyes widen in surprise watching Daryl suck the dildo. Negan had angled himself just enough that she hadn't heard what was said. However it must have been another threat on her life for it to have effected Daryl this way. Carol does what she can to cross her legs. She told Daryl the truth about what he was experiencing. They were only human. And the correct amount of stimulation did specific stuff to their bodies. Years of reading and studying psychology had taught her this. Out of necessity of course. A scar on her lower back tingles sparking a memory she chooses to ignore. Carol moves to try to stand when Daryl accidentally gags himself on the toy. The one still inserted in him makes him twitch. Carol risks a glance to the cock ring Negan placed on him. She knew what it was and what it was meant to do and could only imagine what Daryl was going through. Forcing herself to glare at Negan again she watches Daryl from the corner of her eye. He was drooling on the toy thrusting it back and forth into his mouth, at one point he pulled it back far enough that his tongue was the only thing touching just on the tip, a trail of saliva connecting the two as Daryl pants. It was like something off of a porn video. Carol sits on her knees sitting up straight. Later she was going to need Daryl be strong for her, so for now she'll be strong for him. 

Daryl figured he was always going to be a shade of red now. He had closed his eyes during the ordeal so he wouldn't see the disappointment on Carol's face. Or the joy on Negan's. He was following orders like a damned bitch but what choice did he have? They made a deal and he was going to honor it. And do everything he could to keep Carol out of harms way. He should have thought more about  **how**  he was going to do this, the  _thing_  Negan had on him had lessened the amount of leakage he was producing, which made no sense. It was tight but not uncomfortable. Hell if he wasn't hard he probably wouldn't notice it. It wasn't an issue as of yet. The issue was that he had held his breath the entire time he was wetting the rubber toy, Daryl squeezes his eyes shut as Negan takes the dildo from him. He doesn't even want to  _think_ about what he had just done. His toes curl in time with a twitch of his cock. Not even to himself would he say he liked the sensation. Dixon's did  ** _not_** like sucking dick. Even fake ones. 

Nervously Daryl watches Negan swagger over to Carol, he was leaning as he walked so his dick was aimed out towards her. A muscle in Daryl's jaw flexes with his hatred. Carol glances at him, the gag in her mouth making him wince. That of course moves the plug and a moan slips out before he could stop it. The three of them freeze Negan giving an open mouth smile half turning towards Daryl. He refuses to open his eyes and look at them. If it killed him he wasn't going to move an inch without being forced to. 

"Now Daryl," Daryl feels his lips thin at the amusement in Negan's voice, "I understand. But it's Carol's turn so just do me a favor go pick up one of the candles and hold it." Daryl's eye pop open confused. A common theme for his day it seems. Negan grins waving the dildo so it flops around in the direction of the table. "Go on. I trust ya." He says with a wink turning back to Carol. Daryl glances at the couch where Lucille had been set down. The vibrations within him suddenly escalate making him double over collapsing against the table with a cry.

"Ah! Ah what the hell?" Daryl twitches the toy fluctuating between soft, intense,  _insane,_  off and back to insane all over again. Daryl's legs give out on him, he landed hard on his knees his hands catching him so he doesn't face plant onto the concrete. Carol was trying to speak around the ball in her mouth again by the sound of it, but Daryl couldn't think. There was no way he had enough control to not have cum at this onslaught. Yet nothing. Suddenly everything stopped and Daryl was left panting and shaking on all fours. He lifts his head enough to look at Negan ignoring the trail of sweat that runs off his nose.

"Go on. Candle." He said with a lean. Daryl glares noticing the remote from before sitting on the ground next to him. His nerves were like live wires as he stood back up. Daryl was sure there was a time where it was harder to walk. That bolt in his side when they were on the farm should definitely count. But the one step it took to bring him back to the table had to be the most difficult one of his life. Something tells him to grab the tallest candle. It was warm unsurprisingly. But holding it from the bottom it wasn't hot enough to burn him. He was careful not to spill any of the melted wax that was sitting in it when he turned back to Negan. He still didn't understand what these were for. There was plenty of light for what they were doing. Negan motions him over. Daryl swallows nervously doing as he was silently instructed taking care not to loose any liquid. Standing in front of Carol he glances at her. She looks pointedly at Negan then rolls her eyes as if saying ' _puh-lease. He ain't shit_ '. Daryl blinks slowly once. His silent code for 'stop.' 

Carol knows for a fact that Daryl would not be comfortable holding the candle if he knew what Negan had planned for it. Carol wishes she knew who or more importantly  _where_ he planned to pour it. She didn't have time to think about it as Negan removes her gag again. Her jaw clicks and she doesn't dare the spitting trick again. There was a twinkle in Negan's eye and he pushes her shoulders guiding her down. Carol shifts letting Negan take the pillow she was sitting on and put it behind her head. The leather collar tightens at this new position making it slightly more difficult to breathe, but Carol long ago mastered this trick. She notices Daryl's shoulder twitch, staring at the chain with concern etched on his face. Shaking her head she was once again amazed at his ability to read her. 

Once she was laying down fully Negan sets the dildo between her breasts moving to use both hands to spread her legs. Carol blushes unable to look at Daryl who was busy watching the fire in his hands as if he's never seen it before. Negan ignores the two of them forcing her knees up and feet flat. The last time her legs were this wide had to be when Sophia was born, she thinks grimly. Negan moves and pushes the toy against her lips. Daryl hisses having looked up at the wrong time. Negan grins. Or right depending on who was asking. Carol sighs looking between the two of them. Daryl seemed torn. He was redder than she's ever seen him; but he seemed unable to tear his eyes off her. Licking her lips she watches him curiously before she slowly opens her mouth for Negan. The head of Daryl's dick shines as a fresh bead leaks. 

Negan runs his tongue over his top teeth watching Carol let him slide the jelly dick in her mouth. His heart did a summer salt when she looked at Daryl. If the two started to do this more for just the other's safety maybe they wouldn't be so stiff. Daryl had an amazing sense of control, that much he knew and re-confirmed with the blow job. He liked the fact that Daryl tasted better than other men he had been with. Who knew dog food was the trick? Slowly he copied Daryl's earlier movements with the toy guiding it in and out of Carol's mouth hoping she was tasting Daryl on it. Speaking of; Negan reaches out taking the candle from him setting it next to the remote. Daryl opens and closes his hands obviously unsure what to do. 

"Kneel." He states knowing nothing else would happen other wise.

Daryl looks to the place where Negan had motioned with a finger with a sense of dread. The open spot on the floor was right between Carol's knees. Chewing his cheek he slowly lowers himself still unable to look away from her. The ball gag had caused her to salivate and she was able to wet it better than he had. His hip just brushes her knee as he sits how Negan wanted him too. Carol closes her eyes a small noise muffled by her full mouth. Daryl shivers glad that the remote was still being ignored. Negan pulls himself up so he was face to face with Daryl. He glances at Carol making sure Daryl was still watching her before kissing him! 

Carol opens her eyes at the muffled shout. Negan has his hand tangled in Daryl hair their mouths clashing together. She had never pegged Negan for the kissing type and her surprise let the dildo pop out of her mouth loudly. Negan doesn't turn to look as he drags to down her body to tap it heavily against her clit. She yips at the unexpected contact distracting Daryl enough so he doesn't fight Negan's tongue in his mouth. Their eyes meet and Carol quickly starts blinking. 

' _Calm. I. Fine. Breathe._ ' Daryl shudders as he does what she says blinking back, ' _I. Sorry. Not. Want. This._ ' Carol grimaces turning her face away eyes closed. Well that stings, but she tells herself it was to be expected. A small, stupid, part of her argues he could just be talking about Negan. She bites her lip when he starts sliding the jelly toy up and down teasingly. She shouldn't want this, but damn it. It had been years, hadn't she been telling Daryl they were only human?

Daryl tilts his head watching Carol. Did she think he lied? Maybe it was the toy, but she looked like she was in pain when she had turned away from him. She must blame him for this. He knows he certainly did. Negan finally pulls them apart letting Daryl gasps his breathing irregular. Negan licks his own lips looking smug, the hand in his hair moves to his wrist caressing his neck and arm along the way. Daryl's skin crawls goose-bumps following Negan's hand. Daryl's hand was forced to wrap around the base of the dildo. Daryl looks directly into Negan's eyes his heart pounding.

"Do it."  


	7. Trying New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol is a great actress. But how much of it is actually acting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've worked on this for a while and I'm glad you guys are enjoying this. Just let me praise all of you for your comments and kudos. Thank you so much it means a lot to me. If you guys have any suggestions or complaints (like why is this taking so long?) Just feel free to let me know.

Daryl's eyes were wide as he stared at Negan. He refused to look down at what he was being told to do. He's had sex with women before. Watched porn and read some skin magz he  _knows_ what a pussy looks like. Seen his fair share, especially thanks to Merle. But this...this was  **Carol**. They'd been together since Atlanta, only gotten as close as two people could without being physical. And in his opinion closer than people who HAVE been. Hell, he saw how fast Lori ditched Shane. How quick Rick moved on from that Jessie girl. And Negan, well Negan was Negan and probably shouldn't count but the psychopath had multiple wives. Yet, being physical was something he and Carol  _never_ tried before. He's always known that she was too far out of his league. And even if she wasn't he was too dirty, too inexperienced and what if it ruined their friendship?

"I," Negan holds up a finger stopping his refusal. Daryl bites his lip watching Negan pick up the knife from earlier and pointing to Carol with it.

"Everything I say, remember that." Daryl swallows hard slowly looking down. He was shocked to see her wetness glittering in the small curly patch of hair it seemed accented by the flickering candle light off to the side. Shaking from head to toe he looks up at Carol's face. She was bright pink but meeting his gaze. Ever fearless. She gives him three slow blinks and two quick blinks. Their signal to go ahead and do something. Daryl's breathing came in short fast breathes as he looks back to his task at hand. 

"M'sorry." He whispers to her, setting his free hand on her inner thigh. She shivers slightly at the touch. Daryl chews his cheek hating her revulsion. Using his thumb he spreads her open amazed at how she feels and looks. God he wishes this was under a different circumstance. That he was a different person. Someone who knew what they were doing, and that she wanted. Daryl blinks back tears gently pushing the head inside her. 

She bites her lip breath hitching as Daryl fills her with the toy. She was fighting to stay focused on what was happening around her. But muscles that hadn't been stretched in almost two decades were getting some much needed attention. Carol was embarrassed at how slick she was. She logically figures it was the noises Daryl had been making earlier. She was being stretched and it felt better than she remembered. But the dildo was larger than anyone she had ever been with, yet, she thinks with snark remembering Negan and Daryl's sizes with a flush and it was slightly uncomfortable at this angle. Licking her lips she rolls her head to look up at Negan. He, much like Daryl, was transfixed on her being violated rather than her face. Carol's brain works quickly thinking of her options and the out comes. The knife was still pointed to her chest. The bat was too far away, even if Daryl wasn't too close and could avoid a kick. Plus this stupid collar. So, she has one option left. And it was probably going to break Daryl's heart and betray his trust ruining whatever it was they had. But there was no other way. Carol curses herself mentally for getting into the mess in the first place. She should have killed that Simon guy when she first spotted him. Damned Morgan for making her soft. Damn herself for thinking killing people was a bad thing. 

Carol makes a soft whimpering noise squeezing her eyes shut tilting her neck back letting her nails gently scratch at the floor. She hears Daryl's breath catch in his throat and a chuckle from Negan. Peaking up at him she lifts her hips ever so slightly, relieved that it eased some of the pressure and yet added to her enjoyment. Negan clicks his tongue caressing a breast with his leather clad hand. A jolt runs through her and she worries briefly if this plan would back fire on her. 

"Oooh, Daryl I think she likes that." Negan mocks tweaking one of her nipples. She hisses forgetting how sensitive those could be. Daryl pauses his movement looking concerned. Carol wanted to roll her eyes at the two of them. Amateur's. Carol breathes out a low whine letting her legs fall open, one of her knees sitting on Negan's thigh. "Ah-ah, don't stop, nobody said stop." Negan sing-songs setting the knife to the side. Daryl clears his throat to hide a scoff before he slowly draws backwards then pushes the toy back in.

"Oh." Carol whispers only partially acting. The faster they did this the quicker Negan would die. Speeding up time was not an easy feat. And she was going to have to endure whatever it was that Negan had planned for them. 

Daryl could feel a bead of sweat run down his back as he repeated the imitated thrust again. His cock ached at the breathy moan Carol made. He suddenly didn't like the ring he was wearing. He also had a flicker of doubt that she didn't  _want_ him. Entranced Daryl watches her as he works licking his lips when her sex made a quiet squelch noise from how wet she was. Negan sits back catching his attention. It shouldn't surprise him that Negan had one hand on Carol's breast and the other on his dick. Daryl didn't like the flood of heat to his groin watching Negan give himself a few languid strokes in time to how he was rolling her pink nipple between his finger and thumb. The chain holding Carol to the spike clinked as she turned her head to the side a frustrated mewl escaping her lips. Daryl blinks looking at her. 

"Faster there Daryl. She's panting like a bitch in heat, go a head and help her out." Daryl barely swallows a moan at Negan's words. Something was wrong with him. His head was fuzzy. It felt as if he couldn't think straight. Daryl only realizes he was doing what he was told because of the wicked grin Negan gives him. Blushing Daryl forces himself to look away and focus on what he was doing so he wouldn't mess up. His heart was banging against his ribs so hard Daryl was afraid the others would hear it. Gasping Carol thrusting upwards much to Negan's delight. "Hot damn. You seeing this Daryl?" He asks sitting back up nudging Daryl without letting go of himself or her. Daryl chews his cheek deciding he was going to either buy make-up or accept his skin's new red stain. 

"Mh-hm." He answers not slowing down. This had to be a trick. Carol lulling Negan into a false sense of security? He blinks when one of her hands reach up and grip Negan's wrist. Negan shimmies in delight shifting closer to her releasing his dick to hold himself up on Daryl's thigh. Daryl glares at the hand. 

"What is it sweetheart? You tell me what you need and I'll let you have it." Carol swallows shivering. "You need the real thing honey?" Daryl tries to read her face when she slowly turns to look at Negan. Her expression was new to him. He's seen it before on her. Once or twice on the road during cold nights when they shared a sleeping bag. But he never asked about it. She licks her lips glancing at Daryl. 

"P-please." Her acting voice. Daryl relaxes a little a stone of bitterness dropping in his stomach. She was able to fake all this, and he had zero control over the amount of liquid coming out of his cock. "I-I need it." Negan reaches over her and much to their surprise, takes the ring off of Daryl. 

"You heard her." Daryl raises an eyebrow. He had thought that Negan would want to do this. Hell to both of them. Instead Negan props himself up on his elbows caressing the knee in his lap. Daryl bites his lip carefully removing the dildo from Carol a shaky breath escaping him as she moans. Negan's eyes dance in delight reaching forward taking it from him licking it from tip to base. The two stare at him for a minute as he licks it clean making some rather unnecessary noises in Daryl's opinion. Carol was flushed watching him with a vague interest. Daryl swallows hard feeling the heat coming off of her like waves reminding him of his newest order.

"Carol, I-" She shakes her head turning back to him. 

"Good  _Christ_ Carol! Your pussy juice taste a- **fucking** -mazing." Daryl closes his eyes wishing he was anywhere in the world but here. "For that  _de **lightful**_ surprise; Carol gets to come as many times as she wants while you're fucking her brains out Daryl." Negan says grabbing the bottle of lube and coating the dildo he was messing with, heavily. Daryl narrows his eyes at Negan waiting. 

"And? I know there somethin' else." He grumbles. Negan nods stroking himself again fondling his ball sack.

"True.  **You** don't come until  _I_ do." He informs sliding a finger into himself.


	8. First Time for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan enjoys watching Carol and Daryl's first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What else is there to say except smut smut smut? I hope you enjoy! Please comment and let me know your thoughts.

Daryl's jaw slacks watching Negan work himself open, starting with one finger then another. Even up to three like he did with Daryl. Negan hums tilting his head back stretching himself. In disbelief he looks down at Carol who's propped herself up on an elbow looking amazed and confused. She glances at him with a shrug. Nervously he turns back to Negan in time for him to look at Daryl with a toothy grin. 

"You  **like** whatcha see?" Daryl gulps the hand he has on Carol's thigh flexing unconsciously. "It's ok to watch. You're going to need to pay at  _least_ a little attention so you know when  **you're** allowed to spunk. Oh! Spe-he-aking of which." Negan pats Carol's knee standing up and moving to the table, "Don't move for a moment." The two look at each other. Daryl notices a haze of sorts in Carol's eyes. Like she was having trouble focusing. Damn it what the hell was happening to the two of them? 

Negan swaggers back tossing him something off the table. Daryl fumbles catching it. A condom. Of all things. Carol blinks up at him confused. 

"Seriously?" Her voice was breathy like she was trying not to pant or something. Negan chuckles settling back down next to them holding a different toy that Daryl was pretty sure vibrated too. 

"Yes seriously. Don't want you getting pregnant or worse catching some sort of gnarly disease now do we?" Daryl shoots him a glare. Negan ignores him as he re-positions Carol's knee on his thigh spreading himself so they could properly see him slowly work the vibrator inside of him with a low hum.  Carol clears her throat getting Daryl to look down at her. She makes a face then motions towards them. Daryl feels his cock twitch when Negan activates both toys at once. Carol reaches down and laces her and Daryl's fingers together at the grunt he makes. Daryl squeezes his eyes shut for a moment swallowing a shout. The way Negan had him sitting was bad enough since the plug was settled against his nerves, but that light vibration made it difficult to do much of anything. He felt like he was being unraveled. Everything that had ever made sense to him was suddenly coming apart. 

"Daryl." Her voice was filled with worry. Even with being as exposed as she was, being made to go through this she was still concerned about him. Daryl takes a deep breath before he looks at her. He blinks three times, slowly. 'I. Okay.' She nods taking the rubber from him and opening it. Even without asking she knows his fingers wouldn't have worked properly. 

"Nice job there Carol." Negan praises watching her wrap Daryl up. They ignore him. Daryl hisses slightly at her touch. That ring thing had made him extra sensitive. She mumbles an apology before settling back down. Daryl licks his lips glancing between Negan and Carol, both hands on her thighs. "Go on Daryl, before I finish early." Daryl feels his eye twitch at the possibility of being left like this for an unknown amount of time. Carol nods at him, there was no more stalling. A vein in his neck was jumping as he lines himself up and starts to ease into his best friend. 

Carol closes her eyes biting her lip to try and stop the moan in her throat. It didn't work. She curses herself as Daryl slows his movements. It was already an agonizing pace, but now it was just unbearable. Her skin was on fire, desperate for him. And she had to keep her damned composure. Otherwise Negan would win and Daryl...Carol feels her heart cracking. Well, Daryl would think of her as a two-bit-whore if she let him know how badly she wanted him. This was maddening. Carol takes a few slow breath nodding in Daryl's direction. She could feel his gaze, all full of hurt and despair thinking he was hurting her. Poor bastard. Carol does her best to fill her head with the idea of killing Negan and all of his men. How she would do it. Maybe she would  _feed_ Negan to  **Shiva**. That sounded good. 

Negan watches them with a wide grin on his face. He was teasing himself with the vibrator. Purposefully missing his prostate, enjoying the burn as he watches Daryl sheath himself into Carol. With every painstaking inch a new sheen of sweat formed on the archer. There was no amount of words in the world that could describe how hot Negan found this. Negan gives himself a few strokes both on his cock and with the toy to ease the pressure. He couldn't wait for Rick to learn what he did with these two. The thought has him leaking and increasingly aggravated with Daryl.

"Speed it up there D-man." Daryl flinches at his voice but starts jerking his hips in short, but steady rhythm. 

Carol gasps eye popping open at the sudden change. She mentally scrambled to try and keep a hold of the image she had painted. Negan being cut into little bits for what he had done and tosses carelessly into Shiva's cage. But it wasn't working. Daryl was angled in a way that his groin kept pressing against her clit with every thrust. It was friction she hadn't felt in years. A tight heat was growing, she couldn't help the way her hips arched against him, her hands had a mind of their own as one clawed at Daryl's wrist, the other finding Negan's leg and gripping for dear life. 

Daryl was panting, the effort to not just slam into Carol and jump off the edge was excruciating. The plug nestled inside him was vibrating uncontrollably, and the noises Negan and Carol were making drove him nuts. He always knew she was a good actress but this was starting to scare him a little. She was too convincing. Almost as if- 

"Shit," Carol hisses grinding her teeth together bucking against him. Daryl could feel her tightening around him, his eyes were wide as she squeezed hers shut. She was suddenly twice as slick, the muscled around his dick contracting rapidly her hips twitching a shout slipping past her lips. Daryl glances at Negan not daring to stop. It couldn't be possible, but if he didn't know any better he would have to say that he, Daryl Damned Dixon, just gave Carol an orgasm. 

"Good, good, do it again honey. Make her do it again Daryl." Negan's breathing was labored as he twists the toy in him thrusting down against it. Daryl keeps his pace suddenly thankful for the condom. Without it, the contact would be too much and he would have surely finished already. He curses out loud when Negan click a button on the nearby remote sending the plug into overdrive. 

Carol screams in joyful surprise as Daryl's hips snapped quickly. His vision was blurred, hell he couldn't see. Daryl could feel his balls tightening as Carol thrashed underneath him, cumming again already. He couldn't decide if he wanted to focus on Carol's tight wet heat or grinding backwards into the plug. He's never experienced such delicious sensations before. Negan makes a noise reminding him that he had to hold out for a little while longer. Daryl blinks his vision returning just barely. He feels guilty and proud at the reactions he was causing Carol to make whimpering with want. Daryl curses knowing that he wasn't going to last much longer. He looks over at Negan who was going at a much slower pace than he was. The bastard  _wanted_ Daryl to cum before him. Probably just so he could punish them. Negan meets his eye, a twinkle in them confirming his suspicions. With a growl Daryl grabs onto Negan's closest ankle and drags him closer. 

"Daryl?" Carol breathes when his rhythm was altered a bit. She was watching him confused on what he was doing. Daryl ignores her and the eyebrow Negan gives him. Without a word he smacks Negan's hand away and bends so he could wrap his lips around the tip of Negan's cock.

" _HOLY shiiiiiit_." Negan exclaims working his wrist faster. Daryl treated his dick like he had the dildo, this time remembering to breathe through his nose, not stopping his hips. Carol was digging into his skin as she shouted through another orgasm that tickled his ego. Negan curses letting go of the vibrator to grip both hands into Daryl hair thrusting into his mouth. Daryl gags slightly, a line of drool coating his hand. He glances up at Negan, pleased to see the older man's eyes closed tightly in focus. Careful not to shift to much and slipping out of Carol he uses his knees and abdominal to keep himself from falling face first onto the pair of them. Carol tilts her head watching him her eyes blown with desire as he grips the bottom of the vibrator. Carol's knee hits his hip getting him to look at her. She was blinking directions at him.

 _'Set. Higher. Twist. Right._ ' Daryl hallows out his cheeks sucking hard as he pulls up and starts bopping up and down. Negan curses his nails scrapping against Daryl's scalp. Daryl winks at Carol and starts thrusting the toy in and out of Negan as fast as himself was with Carol. Negan's eyes fly open looking down at him with a jolt. Carol tilts her head back, acting like she didn't just teach Daryl how to work a vibrator. Negan groans panting his feet flat on the ground pulling Daryl by his hair against him. Daryl grunts at the action, almost being pulled out of Carol suffocating into the thick patch of dark curls Negan has him buried in. Carol shouts again pushing down not liking his new restricted motions. Daryl was gagging and choking while Negan's hips jerked in small motions,

"God  ** _damn_**." He grunts just as Daryl was being forced to swallow thick salty hot liquid. Shit. Carol works her hips faster for him and Daryl moans muffled. His thrust became erratic just as she tightened around him again, Daryl was shoved off of Negan's dick with a loud pop. "Go ahead and finish," Negan sighs contently using his arm as a pillow watching. Daryl's breathing became irregular when he grabbed Carol's hips and started chasing his own release. He didn't realize how badly he wanted this until now, how much this weird sexual torture Negan was putting them through was effecting him. It didn't take too long for Daryl to freeze gasping as he fills the condom. Carol seemingly melts around him as he pulls out shakily. 

"Jesus." He grits out. Negan chuckles with a grin.

"Good  _job_ you two." They look at him warily. "You ready for round two?" He asks picking up the candle.


	9. Mood Lighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A taste of heaven while trapped in the pits of hell. Daryl learns a lot of new things that can be done in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. I got into Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D and had a slew of ideas for that. But I'm back and smuttier than ever. I appreciate the comments and the kudos, please keep giving me your feedback so I can do better for y'all. I hope you enjoy!

Daryl takes a shaky breath as Negan pulls him away from Carol. She was struggling to sit up with the collar still attached doing her best to keep Daryl in her line of sight. He was worried that he hurt her, but some small part of him says otherwise. Negan was grinning like a fool praising Daryl for the good job he did. It was a little confusing. The man was impossible to get a read on. One minute he was malicious and violent; then the next he was laughing and gentle. 

"Stand here and stay still." He commands setting the candle on the table exchanging it for a small cloth and a bowl of water. Daryl bites his lip when Negan starts washing his groin. There was no inch safe from the tentative fingers. Even his testicles which he thought was completely unnecessary. Negan wraps the clothe around the base and Daryl hisses. He was sensitive and it stung slightly. Instead of easing any of this Negan happily starts tugging. To Daryl's surprise, and slight horror, he was hardening again. Far quicker than he thought possible. He wanted to tell Negan to stop, to fuck off, but a glance at Carol reminds him why he can't.

"S'clean." He mutters instead hoping that was something he was allowed to do. Negan licks his lips and Daryl couldn't help but remember how it felt inside Negan's mouth. Of course the bastard noticed when his cock twitched in interest. Damned thing had a mind of its own all of a sudden. 

"For now." He sing-songs turning Daryl around making him bend over the table once more. The movement had him moaning as the plug shifts against his raw nerves. Daryl glares at the wall deciding if he got the chance to he was  _so_ shoving Lucille up Negan's ass. Barbed wire end first.  

Negan whistles a tune he can't place while he works. Negan was a little upset that here he was in the beginings of the greatest sexual nights of his  _life_ and he was trying to figure out what song was stuck in his head. He needed to focus on what he was doing. If he lost his growing erection in front of the two of them then he was going to kill somebody. Not sure who yet but somebody for sure. It was tricky to remove the plug without the temptation to just use it to send Daryl tumbling over the edge again. He was amazed by how well the two of them set his blood on fire. He knew this was going to be fun but  _damn_ he never knew it was going to be  _this **damned fun**_. Negan winks over at Carol when Daryl moans at the lack of toy. He understand all too well what Daryl was feeling. His own spent dick was already at half mast thinking about how much he was going to enjoy it when he had Daryl inside of him. Negan chuckles setting the plug to the side to be washed momentarily. Negan continues whistling while he takes Daryl by the arm and leads him over to the bed having him face Carol. 

"Now what?" Daryl mumbles shifting from foot to foot. Negan beams. Even after all that, it seems if there wasn't enough adrenaline in the man's system he was too shy for his own damned good. How marvelous. If it killed him he was going to pull as much desperation out of Daryl as he could. Every last damned trick in the book. 

"Weeeeeell sunshine," Negan gasps excitedly, reaching behind Daryl and pulling up a pair of hand cuffs, "I am  _glad_ you asked!" He practically giggles at the way Daryl stares at the cuffs in apprehension. Either he's been arrested before,  _or_ his last adventure with these things didn't end well. Negan was more than happy to change Daryl's perspective on them. 

Carol flinches a little watching Negan cuff Daryl to the bed post. He was tall so he wouldn't be in pain. Carol was certain Daryl was trying not to think about the last time a Dixon was hand-cuffed to something. But her mind was reeling with the possibilities that Negan could do to Daryl since he was left standing. She herself tried to ignore the ache between her legs when she noticed Daryl was already sprouting a new erection. Carol curses herself for enjoying it so much. A taste of heaven while trapped in the pits of hell. How in the world was she going to look him in the eye after this? Her thighs were starting to stick with her slick. She had hoped that Negan would have wiped her down the same way he did Daryl. Negan finished with Daryl turns back to her with a wicked smile. This was not going to end in her favor. Freedom or no freedom. 

Daryl remains silent watching Negan stride away from him and start messing with the chain around the spike. He experimentally yanks at the cuffs and briefly wonders if he could break the post. Twisting a little he suspects he would break his wrist first. Wouldn't be too bad. He could fix it. The question was could he kill Negan fast enough? Out of the corner of his eye he sees Negan swab at her thighs and her cunt with a fresh towelette. Watching him touch her ignites a rage inside the archer and he twists his thumb a little thinking of ways to get off of the post. If he dislocated his arm it might work better than breaking his wrist. Daryl debates this while Negan pulls Carol to sit in front of him on her knees. He was blushing again. Stupid. After what just happened between them one would think he would fine. But apparently not. Daryl glares down at the ground wishing he could melt into it. Seeing Carol like this only made him throb. Ridiculous. 

"Ow." Carol states raising an eyebrow at Negan. Daryl's head snaps up ready to break any bone in his body if she was truly hurt. His eyes widen looking at them. Negan has tied her hands behind her back, and secured them to her equally tied ankles. Negan waggles his eyebrows at her.

"My deepest apologies. But now that you're all set;" He doesn't give a warning as he grips her jaw forcing it open and guiding her to cover Daryl with her mouth. Daryl gives out a strangled cry looking down in shock. Carol's eyes were watering with how far Negan was causing her to take him. Daryl tries to pull back but with the pole in the way there was nothing he could do. Negan lets go of her and steps back rubbing his hands together gleefully. "Jesus shit look at the  _two_ of  **you**. Go on Carol. Finish him off and then we will get back to you." Carol glares up at him a few tears spilling over her eyes. 

"C-Carol. M'sorry." Daryl whispers feeling himself start to leak. Negan gently pushes her forward causing her to gag and drool. Daryl moans when he hits the back of her throat. Carol sighs taking a deep breath through her nose. Negan claps silently moving to clean the toys that were used. 

Daryl tilts his head back when she starts moving. Pulling herself up to his tip and then twisting back down to the base. He had worried about his size but with a click her jaw was unhinged and the gagging stopped. Her tongue swirled and flicked and it wasn't long before he was shaking and whimpering. A noise he didn't think he could make. Carol raises her eyes to look at him, a mixture of concern and confusion reflecting back up at him. Negan finishing with his task smiles brightly over at them.

"Good,  _boy_ Daryl. You learned quickly." Carol hums in understanding and Daryl couldn't help the small jerk of his hips at the vibrations. Negan steps close leaning against Daryl's shoulder looking down at Carol. She decide to ignore him for now. Negan sucks his teeth as he pinches one of Daryl's nipples sharply. Daryl howls loudly pitching himself on his toes arching upwards. Negan closes his eyes leaning backwards enjoying the sound. Carol scowls doing her best to keep Daryl in her mouth. Negan twists roughly liking the way it makes Daryl buck into Carol. She was gagging again more tears streaming down her face. 

"I- I ain't gonna la-ah fuck!" Daryl shout as Negan without warning has poured the melted wax down Daryl's torso. Daryl's eyes were squeezed shut as he screamed. It was burning hot, and it should have been nothing but pain; yet as soon as it touched his skin, his balls tightened up and he was thrusting desperatly into Carol's mouth. He could feel it drying somewhere just past his navel. 

" _Good **boy**_. Go ahead." Negan whispers in his ear biting the lobe. 

Carol grunts slightly as Daryl's cum hits the back of her throat. She had to swallow around him to manage to breathe but it was worth it. He was soft when Negan pushed her off him with a lecherous sneer.  Carol licks her lips looking up at Daryl nervously. His chest was heaving and she could see the spill pattern of the wax across his skin. Negan sets the candle down and unties her. He kisses her forehead and wipes her mouth with his thumbs. It was easy enough to get her breathing back to normal, but it seemed more difficult for Daryl. His eyes were still closed and it was obvious that he was shaking from head to toe. 

"Knock, knock." Carol and Negan turn to the door just as Simon walks through it carrying a tray. Negan beams at him.

" _Simon_ perfect timing as USUAL." He laughs patting Carol's head strolling over. Carol turns back to Daryl keeping an ear on their conversation as she whispers up at him.

"Are you alright?" Daryl nods. "Daryl, look at me." He takes a ragged breath before he does as she asks. Carol could feel her heart skip at beat with the intensity of his gaze. 

"M'sorry." He gasps still not recovered. Carol smiles softly. Daryl must be so conflicted with his emotions. She understood that all too well. Carol remains on her knees more so she could squeeze her thighs together hoping beyond hope that she wasn't making a smell. Something about Daryl Dixon being pleasured was erotically seductive and she couldn't help herself. 

"I take it you never tried wax before?" Daryl shivers at her question shaking his head jerkily. Of course not. That would be ridiculous. She rubs her wrists tilting her head to listen to the Saviors. It was nonsense chatter. Simon apparently brought food. For what purpose she was only vaguely sure of. Only because from what Carol can hear it was nothing but whipped cream, fruit and chocolate sauce. 

"...and can I get a time check?" Negan asks offhandedly. Simon chuckles placing his hands on his hips. Carol pretends to not be concerned with them. After all she had to make sure Daryl was going to be stable enough to fight if they needed to. Hell if Simon was angled just a little to the right then she could make a break for Lucille and get the hell home. With no more damage than they have already been dealt. 

"Bored already? I thought I heard some extra fun noises coming from here a second ago?" Negan laugh's making Daryl and Carol blush, they didn't need a reminder. Carol bites her lip feeling herself throb in want. It shouldn't have turned her on as much as it did to see Daryl scream as he came. Yet here she was. Negan would be happy at the very least, she thinks glaring at the ground.

"I am  _far_ from bored don't you worry about that." Carol and Daryl slowly look over at the two; identical expressions of nervousness on their faces. 

"Oh  _I_ see. Well, Davey told me you guys restarted the clock and that was, oh I'd say," he makes a show of looking at his watch causing Carol to believe it was broken and more for show than anything, "Close to two hours ago." Negan barks out a laugh

"Perfect. You're excused Simon." Carol and Daryl glance at each other while Negan waits for the door to shut. He turns back to them holding the silver tray a glint in his eye that neither of them like. "So; who's hungry?"

 


	10. Watch and Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan seems determined to teach Daryl everything he knows. Not something Daryl or Carol would have liked chosen for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guy for being heavily patient with me! I'm trying to keep updating on all of my stories that need them and wow I write too damned much! I've also been trying to keep this as mentally, and emotionally torturous for our heroes as it is sexually. So far so good I think? Anyways thank you for your comments and kudos they mean the world to me! I hope you enjoy! Also sorry for the short chapter!

Carol and Negan both turn to Daryl when his stomach growls`loudly. He blushes sucking it in, in an attempt to quiet it down. Carol had already figured out that Daryl has been captured, no need for her to learn he was being starved. He refuses to meet her eyes, instead staring down the lesser of the evils at this point. Negan licking his lips fiddling with the lid of the tray looking Daryl up and down. It was  _his_ fault after all. Dog food sandwiches ain't filling. Stubbornly Daryl juts out his chin when his stomach makes some more protests. Negan makes a face of understanding.

"Fair enough. Carol be a  _dear_ and get on the bed." He instructs. Carol resists the urge to roll her eyes and sits on the bed patiently. Negan laughs loudly glancing at her. "To- _che`_ my dear!" She smiles satisfied with her small rebellion. 

"Is there something I did wrong?" She asks in false innocence. Daryl frowns feeling suddenly left out. Which was riddiculous. But he  _was_ still cuffed to the bed post. Negan moves over to her still holding the food tray. 

"No, no baby, no you're doing what you're told," He leans down and breathes heavily across her collar bone grinning like the devil at the raised flesh. "So lay on back, with your hands above your head, and spread your silky thighs for me sweetheart." 

Daryl blushes listening to him and wanders how the hell Carol manages to simply blink. It didn't occur to him, until she was spreading her legs, that being stuck to this pole gave him a full frontal view of her that he didn't have last time. And in an instant it was like his brain shut down. Looking at her like this had his cock twitching in aggitation. The overstimulation no longer tinted with pleasure. But he couldn't help himself. Every instinct he had screamed to turn away! To kill Negan for running a finger down her wet slit huming in appreciation. But he couldn't move. It wasn't until Negan slapped him that he realized Negan was trying to talk to him.

" _Hey_!" Carol snips, "Don't hurt him!" Daryl snarls when Negan back hands her.

"We had a  **deal**   _asshole_!" He was straining against the pole, metal groaning the audible complaint that the muscles in his shoulders couldn't do. Negan sighs heavily grabbing Carol by the hair smacking Daryl again.

"Yes we did. And I said,  _everything_ I say to do; NO hesitation." Carol scowls and it was then when Daryl realizes she was tied down. When did he tie her down? Daryl ducks his head letting his eyes trace the outline of the wax that was now completely dried on his chest. 

"M'was distracted..." He grumbles to the ground. Daryl doesn't have to look up to see the grin on Negan's face.

"I'm  _sorry_ , could you repeat that for me?" Daryl's ears were burning in embaressment, he could feel Carol's eyes burnng into him. 

"Got...distracted." He states stubbornly. Negan lets go of Carol laughing loudly. 

"Of course you did." Negan slides down the bed reclining his shoulders against Daryl's chest to grin at Carol. Daryl was forced to lift his head or bury his face in Negan's hair, "Just  _look_ at her? Is that not the sweetest,  **prettiest** pussy you've EVER seen?" Carol's eyes widen while Daryl makes a choking noise. "Of course it is," Negan acts like Daryl isn't currently trying to spontanously combust, "now since you are  _apparantly_ starving, I'll let you have first dibs." 

"He has allergies." Carol comments earning another round of laughter. 

"Damn y'all are cute." Without explaining himself Negan reaches around and uncuffs one of Daryl's wrists. Before he could enjoy this new freedom Negan grabs his hand shifting Daryl around so his hands were together re-cuffed. Daryl huffs, this new position had him leaning half on the bed and half standing. It took all of his strength not to be on top of Carol's thigh. "Now  _this_ should be tasty!"

 


	11. Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol wasn't sure where Negan was going with this but for Daryl she was willing to go with the flow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok yes the last chapter was short and unsatisfying and just god awful. But it was posted before midnight like I promised and I am diligently working on making this one and the ones to come, (ha) much better. I swear it. Thank you for your patience and as always your comments and kudos are appreciated and welcomed. I hope you enjoy!

Carol shifts uneasily looking down at the two men on her legs. In the past only one of her partners as ever been willing. Of course she never asked any of the others. Growing up it was a given that men didn't do that to women. Only women went onto their knees. Naturally she read about it, her novels being rather descriptive. Her eyes land on Daryl and her heart clenches at the nervousness she see's in his eyes. The way he was forcing his face to stay straight, calm and focused. It didn't surprise her that Daryl's never done this to a woman. His mouth up until today was used for talking, biting, smoking and drinking. She hopes he's been kissed in the past and would be the first volunteer if he decided he wanted to start. But a sexual tool? It was probably as foreign to him as the plug. Carol bites her cheek as she risks a glance at Negan. The way he was grinning as he watched Daryl stare at her told her that he's probably eaten more women out than the younger man next to him has _talked_ to let alone slept with. She does everything she can not to imagine how his fuller beard would feel versus Daryl's scruff. She ignores the heat pooling in her lower stomach and the delighted way Negan points out her wetness. 

"I think she likes the idea." Negan winks at her reaching over to the tray and uncovering it. 

Carol was unsurprised to see whipped cream. Although it was a slight shock to see it in a spray can now-a-days. There was also some chocolate and strawberry syrup that was cliche in her opinion. But there was also a bottle of wine, grapes, cherries, two rings of pineapple, something that looked suspiciously like a damned pomegranate, and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Confused she looks to Daryl to see if he understood what was happening, but he hadn't turned away. His blue eyes were glittering and for the first time in a rather long time Carol couldn't read his face. It was something new and strange. 

"D-Daryl?" She asks worried. Negan, who was opening the chocolate sauce, pauses looking at the archer. Carol can see Daryl's chest heaving with a few quick deep breathes. A muscle in his jaw worked furiously.  _That_ she recognized. A sign of self control quickly fading. Negan smiles with his tongue in between his teeth as he reaches over and drizzles Carol in the sauce. She makes a face when it hits her cunt. Not cold, just...new. She wasn't sure if she liked the feeling. 

Negan presses into the mattress lazer focused on the way Daryl's eyes followed the stream of chocolate. In between her breasts, in a circle around her areolas zig-zagged down her torso to her navel; he made a point to fill the dip before he made little swirls over her hips before finally onto that oh so inviting puss she was made to display for them. The way Negan was laying he could easily see the tension in Daryl. The way his whole body seemed to stiffen. Licking his lips Negan caps the chocolate and before he could say a word hears this groan of defeat.

Carol's eyes widen as Daryl strains against the cuffs using his shoulder to shove her thigh onto him and dipping his head down to lap greedily at the chocolate that was slowly sliding down her folds. Negan makes a choked noise squeezing the bottle enough to pop the lid a little. Some sauce trailing down to his fingers. Negan seems to not notice. Carol jerks her hips in surprise at Daryl's touch. She moans throwing her head back. She should have known there wasn't anything besides words that Daryl was bad at. It was like he took away all her self control with just his mouth. Sucking insistently at her clit long enough to pull a shout from her before he moves to trace his tongue around her entrance until she was begging, ignoring her please as he tries to bury his face even down to the damned nose shaking back and forth until she was screaming. Daryl cleans all the sauce off of her that he can reach before he uses his tongue to thrust into her. Carol bucks tugging at the ropes on her wrist. If she was free she knows she would be pulling his hair holding him against her just like that-

"OHMYGOD! Shit! Daryl!" She screams unable to believe what was happening or what he was doing to her. It wasn't until her knee was gripped did she even  _remember_ Negan was still there. Carol wanted to remind Daryl, get him to regain whatever sense he lost. Panting she looks down at him. Her legs start shaking and an orgasm threatens to send her into madness she whimpers when she realizes; Daryl was  **watching** her. 

" _Fuck_   **ME**!" Negan praises pulling himself up and closing his mouth over one of her nipples. Carol cries out at the new onslaught. Daryl moans, the vibrations causing a broken sob to escape her throat. She throws her head back squeezing her eyes shut. She can FEEL Daryl tilt his head. He moans again, almost questioningly. Carol's eyes fly open with a gasp. And the damned Dixon  _chuckles_. 

"Daryl, please." She whimpers. Negan hums licking her clean with an approving smile. 

"Alright Daryl, back up and give her a break." Carol looks murderous. To her disappointment and shock; Daryl leans back. Even in this lighting she could see the wetness coating his stubble. "Hot damn." Negan mutters to himself reaching over and licking Daryl's bottom lip, kissing down his chin. Daryl's eyes widen looking at the man confused. 

"Why would you-" 

"You liked how she tastes don't you?" Daryl's question gets interrupted by Negan's. He nods dumbly not looking at Carol. He still wasn't sure what possessed him to act like that. One moment he was trying not to look, then he had this over whelming urge to bury his face there, which he knew she wouldn't like because he was who he was; and then Negan added that chocolate syrup and he just...had no control over himself. He glances towards the ground feeling his face go red.

"S'not bad." He grumbles. 

"Did you just say 'not bad?' Seriously?" Carol states flatly. Daryl flushes deeply with a grimace. Negan props his chin on his knuckles grinning at Daryl. 

"M'not good with words girl, ya know this." He snips. Negan notices he was more or less pouting. Nodding he shifts up the bed to whisper in Carol's ear.

"Pretend I'm not here. Talk to him anyway you need." Carol rolls her eyes. She was going to do that regardless. 

"Be honest Daryl do I taste better or worse than pit smoked rattlesnake?" Daryl flinches sighing deeply at the agitation in her voice. 

"O'course ya taste better. On'y thing I've tasted better than ya s'gotta be those pink cookie things ya make." Daryl admits shifting uncomfortable with the stares he was getting. He always hated being the center of attention. Negan scoffs,

"I like me some pussy as well as the next man; but come on Daryl, have you ever  _had_   BBQ ribs? Or a cheesecake?" He asks incredulously. Daryl blinks looking up at him.

"No?" 

"What?" Negan looks dumbfounded. Daryl shrugs as best as he could still cuffed to the post the way he was.

"Ne'er had cheesecake." Negan gives a slow blink looking down at Carol. She shrugs. 

"Met him after the world ended." Was her explanation. Negan sighs shaking his head.

"Well, that will be ratified down the road. For now; Daryl you have earned a treat." Negan slips off the bed and shifts Daryl around freeing one of his hands so he could stand straight again. Daryl grimaces, only now realizing the ache in his shoulder from that previous position. " Here you are my man. You've earned it  **for** SURE!" Negan claims proudly handing Daryl the sandwich. His stomach agrees with the decision loudly as he accepts it. "Now what do we saaaay?" Negan sing songs. Daryl chews his cheek for a moment.

"Thanks." He grumbles. Carol manages to move her foot enough to tap his thigh. Three quick taps and two short ones two quick and four short. Daryl stares down at her foot in surprise. She turned their blink code into some new form of mores code. ' _Eat. Strength. You. Need._ ' Daryl swallows a lump in his throat and takes a bite. It was grape jelly and all he could remember was that damned coroner's home with Beth. 

Negan whistles a tune as he shifts some things around. He ignores the way Carol stares at him while he tries to pin point the song he had stuck in his head. Without paying either of them a sparing glance he cleans Carol's chest and starts placing fruit here and there. The pinneapple rings of course get centered on her breasts while he sets a Strawberry in her chocolate filled naval. 

"I'm sure you're hungry too darling. Want a bite?" He asks offering a pomegranate


	12. Bane of Existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan decides to tests to see how far he can push Daryl. Carol is over this bullshit.  
> It's been less than four hours.

"Get that fucking thing out of my face." Carol snaps turning her head away. Daryl pauses halfway through sucking some excess jelly off his finger. Negan's eyebrows shoot up.

"Excuse the  _holy_ hell out of me?" His tone threatened violence, and Daryl was prepped to defend Carol. If he was quick enough he thinks he can get to Negan's throat. Carol huffs before turning back.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so sick of those damned things and I refuse to pretend to enjoy something when I don't. That's not part of the deal anyways." Negan slowly puts it back on the tray nodding. Daryl looks to his feet for a second before realizing what that implies and means about him!

"Simon said you were found less than an hour's drive from the Kingdom." Negan says slowly looking her up and down. Daryl scrunches up his face but remains silent. There will be plenty of time to figure out what the fuck that is later. Carol tilts her head looking at the psychopath

"Ok?" She sounded as confused as Daryl. Maybe she didn't know what that was either. He hopes so. Daryl doesn't like the idea of Carol being with another group...wait...she was found somewhere that  _wasn't_ near Alexandria? What was she doing? Daryl's heart sinks when he realizes she must have been out looking for him when Rick and the others told her he got taken. His eyebrows nit together. A small voice in the back of his head was telling him that she didn't know about Glenn or Abraham....

"Now I need you to be honest with me right here ok Carol?" She rolls her eyes at the question.

"I don't see how lying will help my situation." She states pulling at her restraints as if reminding him they exist. Negan's grin returns. 

"Hold that thought then." He reaches over and plants a quick kiss on Daryl causing him to flinch and hops off towards the cart with his toys.

Daryl looks down at Carol with a frown. He's never seen her so...annoyed. Furious, sure. Mad? Of course. Even irritated, disappointed, heartbroken, sad, devastated, murderous, hell every emotion he can think of...but this was something new. She kept jerking a limb here and there. She was scowling and slightly tearful. Was she acting? 

"You good?" He whispers down to her wishing he could reach her hand. As it was all Daryl could do was pat her thigh. She closes her eyes for a moment. 

"Gotta be." She murmurs as Negan returns with a wicked grin.

"First I'm going to have Daryl put this on me." The two look at him before Carol blanches. Daryl tilts his head looking at the condom. Why would he want Daryl to do that? He then perks up. He was going to need his hands freed! Once he was uncuffed he could knock Negan to the ground, grab the knife that was on the cart and slit his throat before the guard was called. Daryl shrugs.

"Sure." Carol looks at him confused. He looked calm, which meant he had no idea what Negan was planning. Oh boy. Negan grins at Daryl's innocence. 

"Excellent. Get on your knees. The cuffs will slide don't worry." He reassures the nervous look Daryl gives him. 

Carol notices the disappointed pout. It explains why he agreed to this. Daryl must have thought he was going to be released to use his hands. She bites back a sigh as Negan steps closer to Daryl, ripping open the package with his teeth. Unnecessary in her opinion. But as long as she didn't have to eat one of those damned pomegranates then it was fine by her. Carol feels her heart go out to Daryl when Negan balances the rubber on the tip of his dick and pulls his hands away. Daryl glances over at her and she blinks twice quick and a wink. ' _Use. Mouth._ ' His eyes widen looking back at it before up at Negan. Carol was sure Negan wanted to know why he was being hesitant after earlier. She knows better. Earlier was a survival instinct. This was different. Plus she doubts Daryl knew what was going to happen after it was on. 

Daryl takes a deep breath and makes a mental note to get Carol's opinion on anything before he agrees to it in the future. If he had known this was what Negan meant he would have stayed silent. Squeezing his eyes shut Daryl closes his mouth over Negan's cock using his tongue to push and roll the condom down to the base. He hates the hum of approval above him. More so Daryl  _hates_ the shiver of delight down his own spine. He curses Will Dixon for the billionth time. He wouldn't feel like this if the bastard had told Daryl that he was doing good at least once in his miserable life. Merle did but it was always for illegal shit so it didn't count.  

He was shoved out of his thoughts when Negan jerks his hips gagging Daryl when his dick hits him in the back of the throat. He was coughing when Negan pulls back, tears at the corners of his eyes. Negan laughs throwing his head back while Daryl scowls up at him. Next time he was just going to bite the mother fucker's dick off. Carol nudges him with her foot but he shrugs. Knowing that being down here on his knees, it was not a good idea to look at her. His cock aches at the very thought of it. Daryl resists the urge to lick his lips. Probably only taste the sandwich anyways. 

" _Good_ **boy** Daryl!" Negan pats his head. "Now stand up and start _wackin_ ' your pretty pecker there." Daryl, who had started to stand as soon as he was told pauses half-way through. Negan had already turned his back, so Daryl looks to Carol. She glances at Negan before curling a hand into a semi-fist as if holding something and moves her wrist up and down. Daryl's eyes widen.

"Y-ya want me ta jack off?" Daryl asks standing as fully as he could. Negan grins over his shoulder at him. 

"Oh, duh you're gonna need a free hand there aren't ya?" Negan chuckles unlocking one of Daryl's wrists. Daryl rolls his freed shoulder remembering that he could still dislocate his arm or thumb to get out. Negan pats his face grinning wide as he goes back to the table. Carol makes a face watching Negan. Daryl takes a chance. Slowly, while doing what he was told, he starts pushing his thumb at an angle. Daryl bites his lip not liking how the pain in his hand wasn't enough to keep his cock from pulsing. He freezes when Negan unhooks Carol's ankles. 

Things were starting to make sense and the more it did, the less Daryl liked it. From the beginning, since he first saw Carol chained to the wall he knew what Negan wanted. But his chest was growing tight, his skin was crawling and he was worried he might throw up. Negan winks at him as he crawls onto the bed sitting on his knees between Carol's. To her credit she looked unimpressed. Daryl leaves the cuffed wrist alone for now, but with a look from the bastard Daryl started pumping his cock again. The only thing keeping his quiet was imaging strangling Negan to death. Daryl winces accidentally squeezing his cock as hard as he wanted to squeeze Negan's neck for a split second. So that was a dangerous thing to daydream about....but his alternative was too...watch Negan fuck Carol,  _his_ Carol, and there was nothing he could do about it. Daryl flinches in self horror when his eyes flicker towards her cunt. And oh, but does he remember how  **good** that felt. Daryl redirects his gaze to glare at Negan. This was all  _his_ fault.  

Carol's mouth thins watching Negan. She can't begin to understand the amount of guilt and disgust Daryl must be feeling. Watching this happen to her must make him never want to see her again. She knows that being older than Daryl made it next to impossible for Carol to have a chance with him, no matter how close they got emotionally. And seeing her like this? It means nothing that he finished earlier...with that toy and pre-stimulation from Negan and lord when was the last time Daryl slept with someone? It didn't matter. It could have been Rick, or hell that Simon person for all it mattered to that neglected Dixon Dick. Carol huffs as Negan slips a finger inside her. 

"Such a gentleman." Carol snips raising an eyebrow. That dido and Daryl had her pretty relaxed and "loose" at the moment. Negan chuckles darkly leaning in,

" _Aww_ hon **EY**! This ain't for you." He informs sliding another finger in. The two of them look over at Daryl. Carol's face full of sympathy, Negan's full of devilish delight. Daryl frowns looking between the two of them. They knew something he didn't. Again. "COme on  _Daryl_ ," He waggles his eyebrows at him, "keep going." Daryl didn't miss the quick flicker of Carol's eyes when she looked down at him. He could feel his face grow hot all over again. Daryl was sick of this shit. 

"Time check." He mutters. Negan blinks his smile faltering. Shaking his head Negan shouts over his shoulder, 

" _DAVY_!" The door opens quickly, the guard looking a little panicked his gun cocked, ready and raised, " _Who_ a! Calm down there soldier. Just needed a time check for m'boy Daryl here." Negan says with a laugh scissoring his fingers. Carol makes a surprised noise before biting her lip. Daryl winces at the deep red her cheeks turn. It was one thing for him to see her like this. Even as much as she would rather he not. They were best friends. Hopefully still would be after all this, although he seriously doubts it; but this Davy guy was a complete stranger to her. 

"Oh. Since the clock reset it's been almost four hours." Carol whips her head around looking astounded. Daryl grimaces. They were in for one hell of a long night. Negan motions for Davy to leave winking at Daryl.

"Happy now?" He asks. Daryl grumbles, at least satisfied that in his embarrassment he was softer than before. Negan makes a face.

Without warning Negan suddenly was shoving something into Daryl's mouth. He grunts in shock and confusion, although it only takes two seconds to process what it was. Daryl stands completely still, staring ahead at the opposite wall. He felt like something was short circuiting in his brain. Carol and Negan stay silent watching him. Daryl was screaming at himself in his head, begging to somehow have control over himself again. Instead his tongue carefully starts lapping in between Negan's fingers and he starts sucking them clean. His mind was swimming, it was like being dehydrated by choice for a life time and then finally having some water. Carol's blush deepens spreading to her chest as she stares at him, seemingly unable to tear her eyes off the sight of him. Negan grins smugly. He tries to remove his hand but Daryl snatches his wrist, keeping it in place. 

Negan tilts his head with a blink.

"D-Daryl?" Carol asks moving her foot to poke his thigh. Daryl pushes Negan's hand away from him bowing his head, hiding behind his bangs. What was the  _matter_ with him? Negan chuckles running his tongue across his teeth. 

"Well then. Get to work on that angry son of a bitch, and I'll get to work on this sweet young thing." He instructs. Daryl blinks a few times, realizing his cock at some point went from wet noodle to fucking rock solid. The implications of that were not something he wanted to look into. He blinks again looking up just in time to see Negan lift Carol's hips and slam himself into her. 


End file.
